Severe back pain and nerve damage may be caused by injured, degraded, or diseased spinal motion segments and particularly, spinal discs. Current methods of treating these damaged spinal discs may include vertebral fusion, nucleus replacements, or motion preservation disc prostheses. Disc deterioration and other spinal deterioration is painful in of itself and may cause spinal stenosis, a narrowing of the spinal canal and/or the intervertebral foramen, that causes pinching of the spinal cord and associated nerves. Current methods of treating spinal stenosis include laminectomy or facet resection. Alternative and potentially less invasive options are needed to provide spinal pain relief.